oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Daughters of Death
The Daughters of Death are a group of 3 Female Void Oni individuals who serve the enigmatic and deadly Oni Emperor, who dwells in Shengming de Yaolan. These three sisters have recently been deployed to Londorwin City, to aid the Pale King in his war against the Kingdom of Egron. History The Daughters of Death had their first appearance during the middle stages of the Kuchiku Rebellion, and their appearance was morale shattering. These three women rapidly became known as the Daughters of Death itself, and their prowess was legendary. Hisaya's unbridled rage and strength devastated the frontlines and the most valiant warriors of the Chishiki Clan, whilst Miho's magical prowess and skill controlled entire battlefields. Kiko single-handedly killed entire garrisons in the cover of night, ensuring that their troops would get by unharmed. The Daughters of Death were well-known to within the Chishiki Clan, and when the war was over, they continued to represent a disturbing threat within the new Oni Kingdom. After the Rebellion was over, they would often hunt down Lung Dragons for fun, laying waste to any villages that did not give them information. They carried out the Oni Emperor's dirty work whenever he wanted to ensure that something was done right. Miho, however, was known as the leader of the three sisters; she served as the Oni Emperor's most clever of servants, and had an uncanny ability to instantly tell if someone was lying, and was frequently used in that regard. Hisaya was used when brute force was more needed, and her intimidating prowess typically ended her mission before it even began. The mere thought of Misaya being dispatched scared enemies of the new Crown into submission. Kiko's missions are very unknown, due to the stealthy nature of her jobs. Most recently, the Daughters of Death were dispatched to the Kingdom of Egron, to aid the Pale King and the Londorwin Tribes against the Kingdom of Egron. They have been working significantly against the men and women of the Kingdom of Egron, and have proven to be a thorn in the side of the Egronians. Personality '''Hisaya '''is blunt, confident, egotistical, easily angered and a violent individual. She is the peak of oni hedonism, often surrounding herself with food, drink, gold, men and women when she isn't working. She often takes slaves of various kinds to serve her, and revels in bloodshed, usually bathing herself in the blood of her foes during a battle. She fights with a sword that can transform and take the shape of any other bladed weapon in the world, so long as it touches it at least once. '''Miho '''is a scheming, clever and incredibly intelligent woman. She takes every advantage she can get, and often finds holes in things others might not. She is magically powerful and has the prowess to back up anything she may desire. She can often be found plotting her next move, and when properly motivated, has been described to be 10 steps ahead of her foes. Miho has a unique ability to always tell a lie, and look into the minds of those she meets. This ability can even bypass that of Mindblank if she applies herself. '''Kiko '''is a quiet, scheming woman with a dark look upon her face typically. She rarely speaks, and when she does, she speaks in a whisper. When dispatched on a mission, Kiko is absolute in her orders and interprets them exactly as commanded, but she will often kill anyone who gets in the way of completing her objective. She cares little those who she considers beneath her, which is almost everyone. She has an ability to transform one of her arms into an incredibly powerful, black claw, which serves as her conduit for her spells. Category:NPCs Category:Sheng Category:Lore